Missing Sky
by Ariel Ann101
Summary: They never thought the day would come when they would have to face drastic actions to get what they love dearly back. That day came when their daughter was taken from them. *Full Summary inside* (Rating changed as caution)
1. Chapter 1

~**AN**~ Welcome to the new story I was talking about. Its a future fic and in a way the title explains everything, you'll see once you read the full summary below.

Full Summary: The Goldsworthy family was just a normal family of 4. The father, Elijah Goldsworthy, is a successful lawyer and the mother, Clare Edwards- Goldsworthy, is a successful newspaper editor. Their two wonderful intelligent kids, Skylar, their 4 year old daughter and Taylor, there 11 year old son. They hardly had trouble putting food on the table and both parents made sure that their kids had a wonderful childhood and would have bright futures. But will one of Eli's cases bring a tragedy to the average day family. When the police, detectives and S.W.A.T team won't do anything about your missing daughter what do you turn to? For both Eli and Clare it may mean becoming criminals themselves to save their 4 year old daughter and keep their son safe.

***Keep-in-mind***Clare is 29 right now meaning that she had taylor when she was 21 and Skylar when she was 25, and since Eli's one year older he's 30.

Thank you very much to my beta TvIsMyDrug4 for correcting my forgotten mistakes

Now Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The petite four-year-old girl watched from her living room window, as a familiar black car parked in front of her family's home. She knew only one person with that car and each day she would greet that person with a wide hug and her childish squeal to show how much she had missed him. Her father would return her greeting by picking her up and twirling her and she would giggle. He would bring her to his chest as she wrapped her small fingers around his neck and give him a peck on the cheek before saying with a big grin "I missed you today daddy." He would bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek and reply "I missed you too baby girl." Then they would race each other into the house and at the last step, Eli would slow down purposely so Skylar could take advantage and win. Skylar grew a big grin on her face as their routine played in her head like a memory. The overly excited four-year-old girl, to greet her father like she does every day after he comes home from work, ran out of the house and forgot about the talk she had with her parents yesterday.<p>

"_Skylar, you can't just run outside to your father or me anymore, especially when one of us or Taylor isn't around. There are many people with cars like daddy's and mommy's and maybe one day you could mistake the car for mine or your fathers and it won't be us and they could be a bad person and take you away from us. If you ever are in that place, scream as loud as you can, hit, scratch, bite, do anything- as hard as you can and run as fast as you can to a nice person's house and tell them to call us and we'll be on our way to get you baby girl._ " Her mother told her.

When she remembered what her mother said, Skylar stopped in her tracks and stood in the middle of the side walk. She then noticed that it wasn't her father that came out the car, but a black-haired lady with dark big glasses on over her eyes and a baggy shirt and pants as well. On her hands she had on gloves, and the little girl found this to be strange since it was hot outside this time of season. The lady turned her head in Skylar's direction and smiled at her making the little girl uncomfortable. She didn't decide to stay around any longer because she was a stranger, and her parents were strict when it came to her talking to strangers. With that in mind Skylar ran as fast as she could and yelled out "Mommy!" as loud as she could, making neighbors come out of their houses due to the disturbance. A few had went inside their houses , to call the police she had assumed, but that thought was behind her when she heard footsteps following behind her and was grabbed by strong feminine arms around her waist, just as she was about to open the door and reach safely inside. She fought just like her mother told her, but it did not work. Her mother, by that time made it down the steps, skipping about five each and vastly dashing out the door making the door frame shake violently. With each of her moves she was urgent and frantic as she heard her daughter's constant cry for her.

But…she was too late.

She wasn't about to just stand and witness her little girl being dragged in a car, she got enraged and ran over to the car and tried desperately to open the car door, but was taken aback, when the car abruptly drove off, her daughter's screams and banging silenced from the back seat. She saw that her son had been standing on the lawn and staring with a blank expression on his face. It soon sunk in after a minute, of what had just happened and his emotions flashed on his face from sadness to shock to frighten and then lastly, sadness again. She quickly yelled for him to call the police and tell them that his sister was taken away in a black car, and then call his father. She on the other hand ran after the car, adrenaline and determination running through her veins. She was not about to have her child get taken away and just sit back and watch while bawling her eyes out. No she would not do that.

She made it about six blocks and in the back of her mind, thanked her track and field coach for being such a bitchy motivator, but even with her experience she quickly got tired when she half-way reached block seven and slowed down for a breath, and knew she couldn't follow the car forever since it was going on the high-way and her legs were becoming sore. She stopped and she could see her daughter, her Skylar, her teary blue eyes –which reflected her own- daughter, in the back seat of the car and blew a kiss towards her mother, and her mother blew one back and screamed out "I'll get you back, I swear. I love you." She chocked on a sob when she could see that her daughter had mouthed back to her "I love you too mommy."

She couldn't hold it in any long and in that moment Clare broke down in the middle of the street. She cried out in grief and in anger. She did not care if any car was coming, she did not care if anyone would look or hear her. At this moment nothing mattered to her, because she had just witnessed her daughter get taken away. The image of her daughter in the back seat of the anonymous black car made her cries even louder, making people step out of their houses and watch her as she held her clenched fist in her lap. Before anyone could help her or consult her she remembered that her son Taylor was back home and so ran to him. She only felt the feeling of wanting to keep him safe, and to find a way to get her daughter back. Right now to her, those things were all that really mattered.

(**Eli's POV)**

"Fucking idiot!"

Some car just drove in front of me, at what seemed like top speed, just as I was about to turn. If I hadn't stepped on the brakes quicker, then I would've been probably end up as my own lawyer. I caught a glance at the car and saw that it was similar to mines. There was a little girl staring outside of the back window, and she looked familiar to my daughter Skylar, but I couldn't be too sure since the glass was tinted black and merely showed who was inside. I continued to drive home quickly, knowing that my wife, Clare, would be slightly worried that I'm not home yet. It's a Friday and I'm usually home earlier than 8 on the first day of the weekend. Just in case if her mood wasn't all too great I bought her flowers and got a teddy bear for Skylar and a chocolate bar for our son Taylor. I was a bit stressed out because of work today and I'm used to it since being a lawyer for victims that have been traumatize or killed by a sick-in-the-head person, there isn't much perks but the justice you'll grin to knowing that you prove a well point that lead to putting a guilty person behind bars and prevent some other innocent person life from being endangered. One stressful perk about the job, though, is having criminals constantly threatening you whether it is hunting me down, planning my death, blah, blah, blah- you know the usual 'when-I-get-back-I'll-get-revenge' kind of stuff. I sometimes freight about Clare and kids though; maybe someday a criminal actually might have the balls to get their revenge and decided to go after my family to get back at me. It would pain me if anything were to happen to Clare and the kids; I don't think I would be able to function normally if it were to occur.

Today, that's what I kept thinking over and over again when I found out that a psycho female serial murder and con- artist was let out of jail for good behavior; oh and did I mention that's she's obsess with me, no really I'm not being conceited since I have proof. At one point when the cops went to search her house for any criminal evidence and such, they found taken pictures of me pasted all over the walls of her room, oh if that's not enough proof, there's more. Before she went to jail for about 6 years- which turned into 4 now- she smiled at me flirtatiously and whispered "I'll be back Elijah Goldsworthy, and when I do get back you'll be mine no matter what." That creep me out a lot at the time- it still does really- but I only smirked in return and replied sarcastically "Good luck in jail, I'm sure you'll look great in your new attire, ugly bright orange."

The chick was…well…fucked up! The reason why she went to jail was because after her break up, her ex-boyfriend was getting married and she was crazy jealous. She ended up wrecking the reception when the cops found him in the bathroom a total bloody mess, the words _'Sorry…Not!:)_ '- and yeah she seriously had a smiley face at the end- written in his own blood and she sitting on the toilet drinking wine and smiling, with his blood all over her hands and a knife she was holding in her hand. To make the scene even more disturbing, she was wearing a wedding dress as well. That wasn't her first murder though and but it was her last before she went to jail. Most of the murders she had committed had gone unsolved and they couldn't find her for years, until then.

For some reason when the cops brought her in for questioning, she wouldn't talk to any of them unless she could talk to me…alone. I had to go down to the precinct at 1:30 in the morning just for her to talk, and Clare sure as hell wasn't happy about it…so she came along. The kids were over my parent's house for the week so nothing was really stopping her. She kept talking to me with a flirtatious tone, and went around questions I tried to ask her. When the time came and I got aggravated and she started talk, soon enough after she told everything and came clean she began her flirtatious front again.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know Elijah Goldsworthy, I'm happy that I finally met you, face to face that is. I can now tell you how beautiful you are, and how much I love you, in person and not on some stupid paper or computer. I know you didn't respond or check the emails that I sent you, and that's a shame you would've liked them, they held a few surprises." She winked suggesting what she really meant. Disgust was all I felt towards her in that moment.<em>

"_I guess it was a waste of time because you were too busy taking care of little Taylor and Skylar at the time. If it were me and not that bi-" I knew Clare was probably fuming right now, and my point was proven when I heard a loud bang and a door slam shut. _

"_Look you obsessive psycho, don't talk about my wife like that and please leave my life out of your mind, mouth- just leave me and my family and friends alone. I know why your boyfriend left you and hope you enjoy life in prison." With that I left but not far enough to not hear her yell out "I love you Elijah Goldsworthy. You will be mines!"_

* * *

><p>The vibration of my phone had brought me out of my stupor. I looked at the caller I.D and it said in bright white neon light 'Home'. I figured that it would be Clare calling to check up and answered quickly.<p>

"Hey, I know I'm late but-"

I could hear the sound of someone crying and it sounded childish, so it meant that it might've been Skylar or Taylor. I grew worried hearing the whimper and quickly rounded the corner and drove down the block that would lead to my house at the end by this time, speeding up so I would reach quicker.

"_D-Daddy… Sky's gone."_ Taylor whimpered and sniffled.

I grew immensely confused by what he meant, but worried all the same. "W-what do you mean by Sky's gone?"

"_Sh-she w-wasn't in the l-living room a-and me and m-mommy were too late and –da-daddy she's gone."_ His words were jumbled with his each of his whimpers and my heart broke hearing him break down in cries when he just couldn't explain anymore.

"Okay Tay, baby boy, calm down kay? I'm right on the block and should be home in a second. "Where's mommy?" That's one question that I really needed to know.

His cries quieted down and then he spoke. _"She ran after the car to get Sky back. She told me to call the police and you." _

_Clare ran after a car to get Skylar back…and he called the police?_ I thought to myself analyzing what he had just said and something snapped in my head.

Emotions ran through me and none of them I could explain. I had finally reached my house and dashed out of the car running inside of my house and found the site of my 10-year-old son crying his eyes out by the phone that he was still holding. I picked him up and hugged him tightly as he cried into my shoulders. I kept rocking back and forth, mumbling "its okay" into his ear, to calm him down, even though I knew very well myself that it was not okay. It took a few minutes for him to stop crying and then he slowly went into a mellow smolder. It was 9 o'clock and still my wife wasn't home yet. Just as I was about to call her, she came dashing into the house, her hair disheveled and her face stained with dried tears, new ones slowly following the old one's trails as she looked over at me and a sleeping Taylor in my arms. I was expecting her to break down but instead she slowly walked over and sat beside me. She was still and staring into nothingness, tears streaming down her face. I was worried because she said nothing and moved not one muscle.

"Clare…honey?" I asked hesitantly, studying her features.

She didn't respond for a while until she turned to me with her teary blue eyes full of sadness and the absence of their usual spark.

"S-she's gone, she gone Eli." Her voice croaked out in a whisper.

She rested her head on my shoulder and cried softly. The situation slowly sunk in and tears escaped my eyes as well. My little girl was gone and was in the hands of a stranger. Her life was in danger. I couldn't help but feel worthless, thinking that if I had come home on time none of this would've happened. We could've been watching a movie that Skylar would pick for our 'Friday Night, Movie Night' dinners. Instead I would have constant worries about my daughter who was missing. There were faint sirens in the distance knowing that the police were now here. I whipped my tears away with my selves and turned to Clare.

"Clare, the police are making their way to the house, so I need you to tell them everything before and after Skylar was taken away." I said while rubbing her back soothingly. She nodded her head in response and mumbled a soft "Okay." There was a knock on the door so I placed Taylor's sleeping body gently in the couch for him to rest, to get up and answer the door. Clare place his head in her lap, and ran her fingers through his dark brown locks soothingly as I went to answer the door.

"Mr. Goldsworthy we got a call from a little boy named Taylor, from your house. What happened?"

I took a big breath before I would open my mouth to say a response that I didn't want to believe, could not believe and wanted so badly to play off as mistake instead of holding back the silent sobs stuck in my throat unwillingly.

"My daughter." I took in the large lump that was I had stuck in my throat. "My daughter… she's been kidnapped."

Once those words came out of my mouth the sound of horrid sobs erupted from behind me.

* * *

><p>Review, please review, pwetty pwease with tasty cherries on top. Tell me if you loved it, liked it, kind of iffy about it, didn't like it or maybe even hated it, just tell me what you thought about it in a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hope there are still people out there reading this after so long and I'm seriously sorry about going M.I.A on you guys anyways please read the author's note on the bottom, it pertains to the next chapter of this story. Read and Review and well __*cues the dramatic music* __please enjoy..._

_Chapter Two of **Missing Sky **_

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

"Mommy push me pwease!"

"Kay honey. You ready, now push your legs out and say wee!"

This would've been me and my daughter, but it wasn't instead I was sitting on the park bench watching the mother push her daughter on the swings. The look of pure love and motherly affection was written all over her face as she watched her little girl smile and squeal in enjoyment. I shouldn't be doing this to myself- watching other mothers play with their daughters in the playground and mope over my lost. I should be at work but I took the day off, focusing on a paper would be hard with how groggy my mind has become from pessimistic thoughts.

I know I should be putting on smiles for Taylor, my son, because he was my other child my first born and he also suffered a lost. I feel worse for him than I do for myself and feel so selfish about acting so depressed instead of comforting him like I should. I shouldn't be locking myself in my room instead of hugging him and telling him I love him as I squeeze his tiny frame over protectively Even if I lost one I cared just as much for the other. I would make up for not showing that though, I had planned to surprise him by picking him up after school and just spending the rest of today doing anything and everything just to let him escape from the depressing aura that's been in the house since…that _**day**_.

Taylor has some of me in him and I see it sometimes. Apparently I'm not the only one who cries in my locked room. Its scares me how smart he can be, I know he knows how depressed I am even if I make sure he never sees me cry and would try my best to put on smiles and laugh with him. Lately all my joyous smiles and happy expressions have all been forced. All I want to do is just cry my eyes out and scream until my eyes and throat are sore. Eli, my husband, wouldn't allow me to do such a thing though. He's constantly around and he's been coming earlier from work now. The only time I'm by myself is when he's at work and Taylor's at school or at a friends or family members house. Eli wants me to share with him what I was going through, to cry around him whenever I had the urge to so he can rest him head on his shoulder as I cry and croon sweet nothings in my ear. He understood what I was going through and he was truly playing the role of my rock but I didn't want a rock right now, I just wanted to be by myself to let out my anger, my grief, all the emotions that built up inside me since…

Skylar was kidnapped.

It's been a whole month and a few days, after my baby girl was kidnapped from me. The police said they would try all they can but yet, no fucking progress. There are flyers all over the Toronto but no one has seen my little girl. I personally thought that their lazy fucking asses weren't doing enough but Eli stopped me from putting them through a verbal tirade with soothing words of '_We're going to get her back'_, and '_We'll find her_' and even '_I love you and everything will be okay'. _Sometimes I want to hit him upside his head and ask him what the fuck was wrong with him and why the fuck was he telling me that everything would be alright, that's basically saying '_Yeah we had our daughter taken from us but I'm just going to be blunt and say everything will be alright to shut you up'_. Well fuck that, it's a bunch of bull!

Since my girl was kidnapped I've become more of a cranky potty mouth. My boss actually had the nerve to recommend his therapist to me. Gosh you don't know how bad I wanted to tell him to stick that therapist's number up his ass, but my rational thoughts told me to just take the paper with a meek forced smile on my face before he gave me a pink slip. I don't remember what I did with the paper though and I couldn't just throw it out or burn it like I wanted to, he's been watching me like a hawk after what happened.

I didn't want to tell a shrink or write it down, I didn't want to have someone hear me out and let me talk as they watched me with pity filled eyes. I wanted to **do **something about it instead of talking about it. I wanted to turn these thoughts into actions and not words stuck in my head waiting for a release. I came up with the most irrational plan to get my little girl back, but Eli surely would detest my thought. I can just picture him screaming at me about how dangerous it would be and that he refuses to put me in harm's way, as he pulled at his hair and paced back and forth. I mean I'm all for him wanting to protect me and shit but I was surely willing to do anything to find my daughter.

I looked down at the watch on my wrist and saw that it was 2pm. Taylor should be running out the school doors any minute now so I walked over to the entrance gate of the elementary school. Just when I was about to cross the street a black car drove by and as my eyes followed it and I couldn't help but stare off into space and think back to that day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy!" Skylar screamed as she struggled trying to stop the woman from pushing her into the car. I quickly ran over to the side and punched the lady with a right hook, but was taken aback with a kick to the stomach and a knee to the face, leaving me spaced out for a moment. I quickly stumbled to my feet and ran to the side of the car where Sky was trying to open the door, and tried desperately to get the damn door to open and kept trying to break the windows but neither budged.<em>

"_Fuck!" I screamed out of frustration._

_Soon the car drove off and I could see my Skylar screaming over and over again._

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

* * *

><p>"Mom!"<p>

That one word shook me out of my stupor and my bleak eyes found the source of the sound as I saw little small feet running on the damp pavement towards me. A small smile spread on my lips as I embraced the ten-year-old that jumped into my arms.

"Hey Baby boy." I said with longing in my voice and placed a kiss on his soft cheeks.

He whipped his cheek as he looked around with an embarrassed expression making me chuckle. "Aw mom don't do that. You know how I feel about you being all motherly in public while my friends are looking."

"Well you don't seem to mind when we're at home and whenever I read you one of your favorite stories before you go to bed. What's the name of the book again, oh was it Pete-"

"You know that is not true and that was when I was younger."

I laughed and rubbed his head. "Nine was not so long ago, but if you say so kiddo."

"So mom, how comes you came for me today? I thought you would be at work or something." Tay asked as we started walking up the block towards home.

"What, a mother just can't surprise her son by coming to pick him up from school?" I feigned hurt as he gave me a look. "Okay, okay I didn't go to work today, actually I did nothing but watch T.V and read all day so of course I got bored and decided to just come for you."

He raised his eyebrows, giving me a questioning look. "So you're basically saying that you only picked me up for the company. Well I feel loved mom, I truly do." He said sarcastically making me laugh. He reminds me so much of Eli, which was exactly what I was hoping for when I was pregnant with him. I have to admit though, Taylor beat out his dad when it came to sarcasm. It's cuter on him than it is on Eli, but I'll never admit that to Eli although, I think he sees it too.

"Well that too and because I was hoping you would want to go to the Fair with me and maybe if daddy gets off of work early, he can come too…it'll be like a family thing."

_But without one._ I thought to myself.

His face lit up with excitement. "Really mom?"

"Yep we can do anything today, it's all about just having fun for a change." I said with a meek smile.

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha you shoot like a girl!"<p>

"…But I am a girl."

"Oh…hmm never noticed."

I paused my shooting and punched my husband hard as he went into a laughing fit.

"Babe-ha-ha I-I'm just joking with you." I glared at him and Taylor as they doubled over with laughter.

"If I wasn't in my right mind you would've been seriously hurt by now." Eli chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Blue eyes." He said as he looked lovingly into my eyes, making me blush like I always did back in high school.

Taylor pretended to gag. "Oh c'mon you two, we're in public." I couldn't help but laugh as Eli grabbed him and ruffled his auburn locks.

Today was the first time I genuinely smiled and laughed with my family, even if we were missing one. Just seeing my two boys laugh and smile, even though both of them were going through the emotions of not having Skylar around, it made me happy. They were trying to be strong and I should too.

Taylor leaned into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist, and looked up at me. "So mom where we gonna go next?" I felt Eli intertwine our fingers.

"Yeah mommy, where are we going next?" He said, mimicking the voice of a child.

"Well, how about we go…" I searched around at the attractions to pick out one. "To the mirror room…?"

Taylor shrugged and Eli had a smirk on his lips. "Sounds safe enough, last one there is a rotten egg!" Tay said as he ran from us.

"Oh no you don't you got a head start, no fair Taylor!" I yelled as I ran and after Taylor with Eli trailing behind.

When we finally reached Tay, he was doing his victory dance– the running man and the cabbage patch. I doubled over in laughter as I watched him and Eli joined in, though he was out of breath.

"Do you think this makes me look fat?" I asked as I stopped in front of a mirror and posed. My body was irregularly shaped; my hips were bigger than my upper body. Eli wrapped his arms around me and chuckled as he plant chaste kisses on my neck. "No matter your shape or size I'll still find you hot and sexy."

I giggled as my cheeks started to heat up. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck while standing on my toes to kiss him. He secured his hold on my waist and slipped his tongue between my lips and started to poke mine with his as if teasing me to play along with his. Then I suddenly realized that I didn't hear Taylor anywhere.

I pulled back from Eli's hold and looked into his eyes worriedly. "Eli…where's Taylor." His eyes suddenly sparked with worry.

"Shit!" We ran towards the exit frantically and found Taylor with his hand crossed and tapping his foot.

"What took you two so long?" He wagged his finger at us in a scold. I couldn't help but let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and hug him like there was no tomorrow.

"_Mom_, come on." He whined as I kissed all over his face. He finally gave in and slumped in my arms.

I looked in his eyes, and his soften from seeing the worry in mines. "I swore I lost you Taylor."

He placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry I made you worry mom."

The car ride home was silent except for the soft music playing in the background and Taylor's snoring.

"I'm sorry." Both Eli and I said at the same time breaking the silence.

I chuckled softly. "Why are you saying sorry?"

He glanced at me for a second then revert his eyes to the road. "I was a distraction. If my manhood didn't have a mind of its own I wouldn't have made you so worried."

I chuckled at his words. "Babe it's okay, I just overreacted." By now we had reached the house and Eli was walking up the steps with a slumbering Taylor in his arms. After Eli placed him down onto his bed and took of his shoes, I stood back just to admire my son. It was crazy how much of Eli I saw when I looked at him. I felt Eli wrap his arms around my waist from behind and rest his chin on my shoulders.

"He reminds me of you." I whispered softly.

"Yeah, I was that cute when I was younger." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No way, I seriously doubt it. I mean c'mon look at him, Tay is much cuter."

He gasped, feigning hurt. "I am appalled that my own wife doubts my good looks and charm." I chuckled at him then leaned down to place a kiss on Taylor's forehead while wrapping him up in his batman blanket.

Before I could even take off my shirt, I felt a hot breath on my neck. Shivers ran down my spine as muscular arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips brushed against the nap of my neck.

Eli started to pepper my neck with butterfly kisses. "Let me take care of that." His hands slowly roamed up from my waist and over my breast to slowly undo each of the buttons on my shirt as he nipped and sucked on my neck teasingly,

I moaned unconsciously and grind my behind into him. "Eli, Taylor–"

He placed a finger over my lip. "Is down the hall dead asleep." He cut me off, still placing sweet kisses down my neck as he rubbed my sides. "Just let me take care of you baby, just relax." And just like that I was like putty in his hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡<strong>**Author's Note!**_ _So this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer seeing that I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating in so long, but I've got volleyball and so on and hardly any time to write but that's going to change soon, also I wanted you're inputs on whether or not I should continue the next chapter with some lemon or just start it in the set of a new day . Let me know in a review please=)_


End file.
